Deux rois
by Tinette
Summary: Barragan n'avait jamais aimé Grimmjow. Grimmjow n'avait jamais aimé Barragan.  Car, après tout, ils étaient tous les deux rois. Et deux rois, ça se fait la guerre. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.  Non ?   OS


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un OS un peu spécial, sur un couple un peu spécial, demandé par notre citrouille nationale, j'ai nommé **King Pumkin** ! En espérant qu'il te plaise !

Titre : Deux rois

Rating : T ( pas de lemon, eh non ).

Couple : Barragan/ Grimmjow, aussi appelé Pantera

Paring : Cette fic' m'a été inspirée grâce au manga Bleach de ce cher Kubo...

Bonne lecture !

**Deux rois**

**Première partie**

Barragan n'avait jamais aimé Grimmjow.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais aimé Barragan.

Car, après tout, ils étaient tous les deux rois. Et deux rois, ça se fait la guerre. Alors, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.

Non ?

XxXxX

Grimmjow n'était pas aux ordres de Barragan. Il n'avait jamais été aux ordres de qui que ce soit : il était son propre roi. Et il le faisait comprendre.

Barragan _détestait_ ça. Il le haïssait de _tout son être_ pour ça. Il était le roi du Hueco Mundo ! En cela, chaque hollow lui devait obéissance. C'est pourquoi il n'avait de cesse de poursuivre l'orgueilleuse Pantera.

C'était devenu une obsession. Il _fallait_ qu'il l'attrape. Et cette fois, il l'aurait.

XxXxX

Il avait cessé de courir. Acculé, encerclé, il ne pouvait plus bouger une griffe. Il grogna lorsqu'un ennemi s'approcha trop près. Il aurait presque ri devant sa réaction s'il n'avait pas été en si mauvaise posture. Il se laissa donc entrainer, vaincu.

Mais pas une fois il ne baissa les yeux. Jamais. Il se le jurait, il serait maître de lui-même jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Le vieux sac d'os l'avait piégé. Cette fois, ce serait la fin. Il était prisonnier.

La Pantera ferma les yeux un court instant. Et, quand il les rouvrit, regarda son trou de hollow. La résignation le gagna, plus forte que sa combattivité. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Il fallait bien que ça se termine un jour...

XxXxX

Cellule.

Barreaux.

Faim.

Mais surtout, le froid. Il avait froid. Lui, qui, auparavant, avait été si brûlant, si vivant, si _sur_vivant !

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un jour, un mois, des années ? Y resterait-il pour l'éternité ? Personne n'était venu. Pas même lui, Barragan, enfin seul et victorieux roi de ce monde, pour savourer sa victoire. Non, on se contentait de lui balancer à la figure de quoi subsister à intervalles irréguliers.

Mort. Il était presque mort.

Non ! Il voulait redevenir brûlant !

Surtout, ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il se forçait à se rappeller, à faire appel à sa mémoire. Compter les heures, à défaut des jours.

Car, oui, la Pantera était impulsive, c'était vrai. Mais nombreux ceux qui avaient péri, croyant se jouer de son intelligence. Il ne montrerait pas à Barragan qu'il avait gagné.

Il était son seul roi !

XxXxX

**Deuxième partie**

_Un mois plus tard_

Lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, Grimmjow était déjà prêt. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration. Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il se maitrisait. Mais, affaibli comme il l'était, la simple précense de Barragan l'écrasait, en vérité. L'espace d'un instant, il crut même que cette puissance le brisait de l'intérieur, jusqu'aux os. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Aussitôt, la pression retomba.

Il se maudit. S'empêchant fermement de trembler, il releva la tête pour suivre la trace du Roi. Barragan s'était déplacé autour de lui et s'était maintenant arrêté juste en face de lui, l'observant de ses orbes vides.

_ Tu as bien maigri, Pantera...

Sa voix était aussi froide que la mort, rauque et sèche, comme un souffle. Irréele.

_ Lève-toi.

Grimmjow s'exécuta sans mot dire, mais, maintenant, il voyait difficilement Barragan. Même sur ses quatre pattes, son ennemi était beaucoup plus grand que lui, avec ce squelette à forme humaine.

Il avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Pas étonnant : il ne mangeait plus rien de ce qu'on lui donnait.

_ Tu veux mourrir, Grimmjow ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas réagir à la provocation. Et surtout, il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse...

_ Tu veux que je te libère ?

Grimmjow ne se méprenait pas. Sa seule libération était la mort.

Barragan approcha sa main et, du bout de l'os de son index, effleura le museau de la Pantera. Ce dernier frissona à son contact. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Barragan le considéra un instant. Il ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse.

_ Je reviendrai...promit-il.

Et il revint. Il entrait, restait quelques instants, parlait sans avoir de réponse, puis partait. Il allait et venait sans qu'on puisse prédire ses venues. Barragan pouvait aller voir son prisonner plusieurs fois dans la même semaine et le laisser à l'abandon pendant presque un mois.

Un an passa ainsi.

Pour la Pantera, une éternité. Etrangement, si physiquement, son corps tenait le coup assez honorablement, son moral était mis à rude épreuve. Il pensait que Barragan le tuerait dès qu'il pourrait. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde être dans ses conditions.

A présent, il voulait mourir.

La porte de la cellule grinça. Grimmjow, habitué, ne bougea pas. Barragan se planta devant lui, ses orbites vides toujours aussi inexpressives.

_ Viens avec moi, dit-il enfin.

Grimmjow sursauta. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Barragan s'avança, s'arrêta devant la porte, se retourna vers le détenu. Il l'attendait.

Alors, Grimmjow le suivit.

**Troisième partie**

Grimmjow était en colère. Très en colère. Mais il devait se contrôler. Il prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à se calmer.

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?, dit-il d'une voix rauque après resté silencieux des mois durant.

_ Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, ricana Barragan.

_...

_ Allez, viens.

Le rôle de Grimmjow était simple.

Et surtout, humiliant.

Barragan était assis sur son trône, tout au long de la journée et de la nuit, ses disciples allant et venant pour rapports et autres affaires. La Pantera était à ses côtés, une laisse au cou. Comme un vulgaire chien de compagnie.

Il avait protesté, avait défendu sa cause, mais s'était rendu compte que cela ne faisait qu'amuser encore plus son bourreau. Il s'était donc contenté de rester allongé, aux pieds de son maître quand celui-ci le lui ordonnait.

Barragan s'ennuyait. Il pensait que Grimmjow protesterait plus longtemps que ça. Qu'il l'occuperait plus longtemps que ça. L'idée de la laisse l'avait beaucoup amusé. Après tout, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était de la compagnie, lui qui s'ennuyait tellement dans ce monde sans couleurs.

Mais dans sa prison, la Pantera avait appris à ne plus rien ressentir, plus d'envies, plus de désespoir. Plus d'âme.

Mais en avait-il une, puisqu'il avait été hollow ?

Il n'était pas mort. Il était juste sans vie.

Barragan tapa d'un poing rageur sur son accoudoir d'os. La Pantera eut un mouvement surpris, et releva la tête intriguée. Il était plongé dans une de ses somnolences dont il avait le secret pour ne pas avoir à affronter les journées longues à mourir d'ennui. Il avait pris l'habitude, au fil des mois.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

Barragan le regarda, encore plus surpris.

_ Tu parles, toi ?

Silence.

_ Je t'avais oublié, dit-il méchamment.

La Pantera haussa les épaules, et se remit en place.

Barragan soupira.

_ Non, parle-moi...

La Pantera n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il avait mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui : personne.

_ Parler de quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ On est bien avancé, grogna Grimmjow.

_ Parle-moi de toi.

_ T'es pas bien toi !

Grimmjow s'éloigna aussi loin qu'il le put et tourna le dos au roi.

_ Tu sais, je t'ai fait venir ici car je me sens seul.

_ Réincarne-toi et trouve-toi une jolie femme dans le monde des humains.

_ Tu viendrais nous manger ?

La Pantera ne répondit pas.

_ Tu veux que je t'enlève ta laisse ?

_ Tu ferais ça ?, s'étonna Grimmjow.

Il se gifla mentalement. Pourquoi y avait-il autant d'espoir dans sa voix ? Il était persuadé d'avoir abandonné, il y a si longtemps...

_ Tu ne t'échapperas pas ?

_ Et où irai-je ? Après tout, je suis tranquille ici.

_ Tu es la Pantera, tu ne_ peux pas _être tranquille.

Grimmjow eut un sourire sans joie.

_ C'était vrai. Mais la Pantera n'est plus là.

Barragan sembla réfléchir.

_ Alors tu me l'enlèves, cette laisse ? Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Tu me l'enlèves, je te tiens compagnie, c'est donnant-donnant.

Barragan fit un signe. Grimmjow s'approcha. Il monta sur ses genoux pour approcher son cou.

Barragan approcha ses doigts osseux et inséra la clé qu'il gardait toujours autour de son cou dans la serrure. Il enleva la laisse le tout doucement, essayant de toucher le moins possible la peau de son vis-à-vis.

_ Voilà, ça va mieux.

La laisse avait laissé une marque sur le cou de la Pantera. Barragan passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour l'effacer.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça.

C'était sa façon de s'excuser.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Il reprit sa position favorite, s'allongeant comme les chats. Mais il était resté sur les jambes du roi.

Barragan resta immobile un moment, ne sachant que faire. Sur lui, il sentait Grimmjow respirer et bouger. Il ne pouvait pas sentir sa chaleur, tout d'os qu'il était. Il le regrettait tellement, il aurait aimé sentir cette sensation, lui qui était comme mort. Il n'était qu'un squelette, après tout.

Oui, il le regrettait vraiment.

_ Je n'aurai vraiment pas du faire ça, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ De quoi ?

Le roi ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre. De se comprendre. Grimmjow était vivant. Et il l'avait tué. Il avait essayé de le rendre comme lui, amorphe, vide de tout sentiments. Pourtant, pourquoi le sentait-il encore en vie ? Même s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Barragan était jaloux. La Pantera était un hollow plein de vie, de puissance, de volonté pure. Et il avait détruit tout ça, par jalousie. Il était roi, mais aurait préféré être le même roi que son ennemi. Il voulait être comme lui. Avoir un souffle, ressentir des émotions, ne serait-ce que la faim et la peur de mourir. Barragan avait eu un semblant d'émotions. Il adorait poursuivre la Pantera sans jamais l'attraper. C'était tellement...excitant. Dans ces moments-là, il avait une raison de vivre. Il avait enfin une préocupation. Une chose qu'il aimait faire. Une chose qu'il aimait tout court. Grimmjow.

Oui, c'était ça ! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais il l'amait pour ça. Il l'avait fait se sentir vivant, il était la seule personne à avoir réussi cela. Il était unique. Alors, il avait voulu le posséder.

Mais il s'était trompé. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il avait tué Grimmjow, tué cette soif de vivre. Son substitut de vie. Il l'avait tué, et la Pantera n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Barragan était retourné dans les méandres de l'ennui, de la mort.

Il pensait avoir gagné la chance de vivre. Il avait perdu.

Voilà, ça vous a plu ?

Reviews ?


End file.
